Forgotten Nightmares and Memories
by Revolver OtaconAj
Summary: A Centuries old threat is returning to the world. With it comes new allies and enemies. But sometimes it's hard to distinguish the line between the two. And as it turns out Angels are no different then Demons.
1. Prologue: Dreams

So… I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm writing A Bleach fic! I'm pretty nervous to be honest, so please be gentle with the reviews! This is the first story I've ever written with actual dialogue, and it took a lot of confidence to even write this… Heh, anyway thank you Racholasj, and the writers of Winter War for making me like fan fiction, and for all my fellow nerd friends who also write fanfiction! It seems I've finally become a true nerd!  
Anyway before I start, I need to let you know that THERE WILL NOT BE ANY LEMONS OR ANYTHING LIKE THEM! Other than that, allow me to introduce you to my story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach. If I did, I would explain what Hell is, and give Orihime more badass moments!

Also M rating!

"Hello shinigami" the stranger breathed in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo jumped in surprise,

He had just closed his eyes after a long night of being a Shingami, but now he was standing face to face with someone he didn't know.

He noticed that he was a short, (barely taller than Orihime) very emaciated looking young man, dressed in grey. Other than that he was pretty average looking.

"What the hell?" "Who are you!" A better question Ichigo thought was where he was. It kinda looked like his inner world, but a lot more desolate, and for some reason that caused a feeling of dread to surge throughout his mid. It felt… off somehow.

"Don't worry." "I put you in my inner world, while you were sleeping". "When you awake, you'll be back in your bed with that annoying stuffed animal." The man glanced behind him l nervously, as if he was expecting someone any moment.

Ichigo clenched his fists. "You know you got a lot of nerve kidnapping me like that!" "I could kick your ass for that!"

"And boys your age should be dreaming about naked women." The man said sardonically. "Unless you prefer men or both, then I should say we are not that disimular." He said way too flirtatiously for Ichigo's liking.

"Shut up you pervert!" Ichigo's anger was increasing by the minute, becoming increasingly annoyed by the weird man before him. "What do you want from me?"

"I see that your one of those people who takes himself way too seriously." He frowned and crossed his arms. "Listen, I was trying to take the levity out of what I'm about to tell you, and you're not gonna want to hear it, and trust me to need to listen!'

"Because if you don't everyone you care about is going to die.

" Ichigo senses suddenly shot in attention. Did he hear right? "What?" What are you talking about!"

Ichigo was now paying close attention…

"GOOOOOOOD"!

"Oh god no! Listen go to That asshole Urahara! Ask about the Izanagi! He owes me anyway…

" MOOORNING!

Many questions shot through Ichigo's mind but just like that…

…he was awake with the sight of his father a few seconds away from attacking him.

Ichgo barely rolled away this time. He must be getting rusty.

ICHIGOO- OOMPH!

Ichigo looked up and saw that his father had gotten himself Imbedded in his bed again.

Again being the key word here.

"Damn it dad! When will you act your age"!

"When you act yours"! Isshin retorted with the goofy grin he almost always had.

Ichigo was about to argue more but was interrupted by the arrival of his sisters.

"Good morning"! "How are my little-

YOU WOKE US UP YOU IDIOTS! Karin all but screamed, thinking to herself how she wished she could have born in a normal family.

"Ichi nii"? Yuzu asked worriedly "We heard you crying in your sleep! Her eyes were large and bright with worry.

Ichigo frowned. There must have been more to his dream then he thought…

Trust me you don't want to know what you saw, A stranger's voice said to Ichigo.

"What the hell!" Ichigo tried looking for the source but his efforts were in vain.

. "Language son!"

"Oh shut up!

" He realized he was late for school, and went to leave…

… and was interrupted by Karin grabbing his hand to tell him off. She had just got done slapping her dad, and wanted him to get a piece of her mind.

What happened next was worse than a nightmare.

He suddenly wasn't in his room, but in what appeared to be a basement cellar. The rank smell of death and waste reached his nostrils, but that was nothing compared to the sight in front of him.

There was Karin screaming and trying to fight a man who mounted on top of her. Yuzu was there as well crying in the corner. A worse sight was Orihime naked and covered in cuts and welts. Her eyes dimly watching as if she wasn't really there…

BANG

Suddenly he was in Karakura town. All the buildings were burnt desolations of themselves..

BANG

Then there was the Soul Society. All that was left of the Seretei and Rukon district was a large crater…

Now he was alone with a old man.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." The old man whispered sadly.

Shock was quickly replaced by anger and Ichigo grabbed the old man by the callor. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Ichigo screamed at him

. He then saw that the old man was crying.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Please save him! It's too late for me to escape this hell, but it's not too late for him! He has different colored eyes! If you save him the what you saw has a lesser chance of happening!" He said all of this, rambling like madman, and collasped in on himself.

What do you mean? It's not too late for… Who are you talking about! He said quickly, yet softly feeling a bit of pity for the old man.

That's when he noticed that the old man was rotting.

Flesh was falling off in droves, disintergrating in ash. Suddenly, the whole world was crumbling into nothing…

"ICHI NII!

He opened his eyes and he was back in his room, his father standing over him.

His sister's were behind him Yuzu with tears, and Karin trying not to look worried.

Wha… What happened? Ichigo asked his voice weak. He struggled to get up, his legs were shaking and felt like jelly.

"You had a seizure son." Isshin looked at him worriedly.

Ichigo looked to his sisters and smiled trying to get them calm.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Karin was about to say something angrily, but Ichigo got up and started walking out of the room.

"I need to go see Mr Hat and Clogs."

And just like that he was out.

Before anybody flames let me note something. THIS WILL NOT BE A RAPE FIC. Or to be more clear if I do decide to use sexual assault I'll do with the maturity it deserves and not sexualize it like other writers (those were the reason I didn't like fan fiction for longest time). If you want to read a good fic where this horrible subject is given said maturity go to Lothian's and Racholasj's page. They truly are great fics! Now don't get the impression I'm not greatfull for any constructive criticism, or That I think I'm this great writer. IF ANY OF YOU DECIDES TO GIVE ME A REVIEW I WIILL LOVE YOU ALLWAYS! I'm just a beginner so please be gentle, but if anyone enjoys this story I'll be crying in joy! I'm also sorry if I offend or disturb anybody I'll apologize immediately! Lots of love- Aj


	2. Stranger

_Hello my lovelies! I'm back and let me tell you a few personal things. I was a bit disheartened when I saw that no one reviewed my story, but that's okay! It's totally up to you if you want to review or not, and I'm okay with that. I saw that some people viewed my story several times and either I'm doing something right, or my story's so bad it's addicting (I hope it's the former though!) I should also tell you that this will be IchiHime and maybe a little ichiRuki. But due to never having been in a relationship (yes make all the jokes you want I heard em all), Neither Rukia or Orihime will end up together with Ichigo in this fic. Sorry, I gotta write what I know! Now I'm kind of nervous, because I'm worried that I'm not gonna write Orihime correctly who is without a doubt my favorite character due her reminding me so much of myself! Anyway ONWARDS TO CHAPTER 1!_

Disclaimer: I do in fact own bleach. My cats used to get high off it (true story). I however, do not own either the manga, or anime Bleach by Tite Kubo though. So leave me alone copyright trolls!

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, out of his neighborhood, and down to Urahara's.

The sensible thing would have been to use Kon, but this wasn't the time for rationality. The things he saw Scared him and would probably scar him for life.  
After all both his family and his friends could well be in danger. He couldn't waste time, even if he wanted to...

 _.  
._

 _"_ Is Ichi nii going to be alright?" Yuzu asked worried.

"Of course he will! Stop worrying like you always's do!"

The truth was, Karin was worried. Seeing her brother shake uncontrollably, and watching his eyes go to the back of his head, actually made her scream.

She was really ashamed that she did that.

Not, only that, but there was something else made her uneasy… What if Ichigo was suffering from some disease only Shinigami got? Or if he had been injured by a hollow, and didn't tell anyone about it?

Then again she never told anyone about her problems either. It must run in the family.

Well, except for Yuzu and her dad of course.

"Karin?"

"What Yuzu?" She said a bit more harshly then intended.

"Oh nothing. I _was_ just thinking about Bostov! Isn't he adorable!"

Karin couldn't help but smile at her sweet, and naïve sister. She didn't know that Ichigo was a Shinigami, or anything about them in general.

She kinda wished she could say that way forever.

That's when she acknowledged that a strange man was following them

She's been seeing him at the corner of her eye and now she didn't think it was a coincidence. He had walked in the same direction for at least a couple blocks and was now walking very closely to them.

He also had a creepy grin on his face.

Yuzu turned around and looked at the man. She seemed unaware of any danger.

"Ohayo!"

The man licked his lips, and started running towards them.

Then yuzu's smile fell from her face, and just like that, her joy and giddyness, was replaced with horror.

Karin took her sister's hand and ran.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ichigo was exhausted, but he had finally made it.

He was at his shop, and but if Urahara wasn't there, there would be Hell to pay.

He opened the door only to have a bucket fall on his head _._

The bucket was just sitting on the door not even attached to rope, so the bucket just fell, and gave him a concussion.

He then saw Jinta laughing.

"I can't believe it actually worked!"

"Jinta! You were sposed to put water in it!"

"This is way funnier, now get back to work Ururu!"

But you were sposed to…

"But you were sposed _to!"_ Jinta imitated Ururu with a high pitched squeak, and he sounded like Uruyu the way a Fire Engine sounds like a dog. _  
_

 _"Hey!"_

Ichigo had had enough of their arguing. He was getting more pissed by the moment, and was not in the mood for jokes.

 _"_ Where's Urahara!" He said grabbing Jinta by the collar.

"Let me go!"

"Where is he?" He said a lot more calmly, but still furious.

 _"_ He… He's… In the… back!" Tripping over his words, and thinking about how his Goddess Yuzu could be related to someone like him…

So, he made his way there, praying that there would be answers to his questions.

.

.  
Karin had finally made it to school _._

She didn't think she has ever been so happy to see her teacher's.

She and Yuzu had told them about the stranger, and they in turn called the police, and her father _._

However now there were some things that made her think that he wasn't a normal perv.

For starter's the man didn't look like how she imagined a pedophile would look like. She had imagined a old man, but the guy looked closer to Ichigo's age.

But that wasn't what disturbed her the most.

It was the fact that the man appeared to be fading in and out, like he was teleporting, or fading out of existance.

She decided after that, that she would keep her sister very close to her for a while.

 _._

 _._

 _.  
_ Urahara had been listening to Ichigo's story for a few minutes now.

He seemed very worried, and he couldn't blame him, considering what he just saw, He would probably be a bit panicked as well.

He also heard a word he hadn't heard for over a hundred years.

Izanagi.

"Well Ichigo m'boy I think I have the answers to your many questions _."_

He would wish that he didn't pretty soon.

Well this took a lot less time than the last one! I don't know if that's a good thing, or not though. Anyway next chapter will kinda be in the shop, but don't worry! The other half will be in the Soul Society. Anyway, if you like this story please let me know, or better yet tell me how to make this story even better! I love all of ya!-Aj


	3. A Vision Of The Past

_**Hello again, my dear readers! I would to say thank you for sticking around this long. Also thanks Domagonic for helping me out with my mistakes there! Also, thank you reader101 for your kind review! I really appreciate it, and hopefully this chapter will be the length you are looking for. Also this chapter will bring up some lore that I created just for this fic! Let's see what my psychotic mind has dreamed up**_ **.  
** \- Disclaimer: If I did own bleach, I'd give Ichigo's Companions (Chad, Orihime, and Uryu) their moment in the sun, and have ichigo get his Fullbring and Hollowfication back -

Urahara had Tessei make them some tea.

He hoped that it would help calm Ichigo's nerves, because what he was about to tell him wouldn't help that…

"Well?" Ichigo frowned and waited for Urahara to speak.

"Well first off Izanagi are just one of many names for their kind." Urahara sipped his tea slowly. The least powerful of them would be known as Djinn, Elementals, Demons, and other names. Those are what humans called them of course."

Ichigo didn't like the fact that Urahara said _least powerful_.

"The most powerful could be considered closer to gods."

Ichigo spat out his tea in shock.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better those were almost certainly destroyed a thousand years ago."

Ichigo frowned, irritated at urahara for freaking him out like that.

"What happened to them?" Ichigo asked though he had a good feeling he knew the answer.

"The original Gotei thirteen destroyed them of course! Though it was at the cost of most of their members…

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"Whatever you do, do not fight them one on one, if you can sneak up on them, and kill them before they kill you"

Ichigo was speechless. All of that seemed cowardly, and unfair…

Was he really supposed to kill someone, because of what they were?

"I know what you're thinking Ichigo, and I need you understand something."

"Not all of them were so bad, but they _hate_ Shinigami, and I don't think they care if you're a subsitute, or not."

"What about the one who said that you owed him?"Ichigo inquired.

"Well, let's just say that he isn't one for judging people, but…"

"But, what?"

"Well, did he hit on you?"

"What! No!"

Urahara smiled, thinking to himself how that man was still alive, and how he had met him a few hundred years ago…

.  
.

 _"Well, what's a handsome man like you doing in this prison?"_

 _Urahara looked up and saw an average looking man chained in a cell._

 _Urahara sighed. He had been forced_ _to deal with guy for month's and_ _was at his wits end_ …

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"I heard you were getting promoted! Congratulations, to your meaningless title!"_

 _"What do you mean? And how do you know about that!"_

 _"I see the inner self of every being." The man said to him. "And the memories, and thoughts they hoard within them."_

 _"Really?"_

 _The man laughed, and smirked. "No, I'm just fucking with you! I heard the other guards talking about it. Did you see the look on your face! You looked like you were about to shit your pants!"_

 _"Very funny."_

 _The man stood up…_

 _… which shouldn't have been possible do_ _to the fact that the Sekiseki chains, were strong enough to bring captain level people to their knees._

 _Kisuke drew his hands up to use kido, but suddenly black, amorphous tendrils tied him to the ground._

 _The man walked up to him, and crouched in front of him._

 _"Say young man, are you someone who keeps his word?"_

 _Kisuke looked up, and stared at the man. "Well, are you, or aren't you? Cause, I could just kill you, and find someone else…_

 _"Yes." He said it without a thought._

" _Well can you honor a dead man's final wish?"_

 _Kisuke noticed he no longer looked jovial, and now looked_ _very serious_.

" _Can you deliver this letter for me?"_

 _The man suddenly produced a letter out of nowhere._

 _"Where to?"_

 _"The directions are on the letter."_

 _The man stood up, and started to walk away. "I bet you are curious as to what's in the letter. I won't tell ya you can't read it. I only ask that you don't divulge the contents to anyone. Because I promise_ _ **, I will kill you If you do."**_

 _ **"**_ _We agreed?"  
_

 _Kisuke nodded in response._

 _"Good! Now If I only I could be on my merry little way…_

"Wait!"

 _The man sighed. "What do you want now? It won't be long till the rats get here on mass, and I don't want to get their blood on my-_

 _"Who are you? "_

 _The man just looked at him, with a confused expression on his face. "The old man didn't tell any of you?"_

 _"No."_

 _" Hmm. I guess the big dog thinks that the pups don't need to know about the past."_

 _Kisuke then blinked and just like that he was gone.  
._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Mr. Hat and Clogs!"

Kisuke shot back to attention.

"Oh yes Ichigo! You should probably get to school, and warn everybody".

Ichigo sighed, hoping that Orihime wouldn't ask about the details in the dream.

He then decided that he just wouldn't tell her about that part, just for the sake of keeping her innocence.

Ichigo then walked out of the shop, and left for school. _  
._

 _._

 _._

Toshiro was in the middle of a nap, when Rangiku woke him up _._

It isn't a pleasant thing to wake with you your co-workers boobs in your face.

"Matsumoto! Your suffocating me! _Let me go_!"

"Oh captain! You really are perverted!" Rangiku seemed to have had fallen asleep on Toshiro…

… and also appeared to be drunk off her ass.

"Damnit! How did you find the Saki!"

"I just looked!" Rangiku exclaimed, slurring her words all other the place.

"I didn't think you were active enough to actually look." Toshiro said sarcastically.

Toshiro then looked around, and his mouth opened in horror.

There was dirty graffiti all the place, and at least a foot of garbage strewed across the floor.

And some very naked men.

How… Wha…The hell! "Matsumoto what happened!"

 _"_ Oh, we had a party to celebrate your successful mission to the world of the living!"

'Why didn't you ask for my permission first!"

"Because you were asleep!" And you what they say about children-

"If you finish that thought _you're out of the squad!"_ Toshiro said defensively _._

Though that did raise an interesting question…

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh about a day _._

Toshiro gaped in shock

 _'A entire day!"_ He mouthed to himself in disbelief, hoping that he wouldn't have to go the medical barracks due to possible brain damage.

Why didn't you wake-

Before he could yell at her some more an explosion rocked his senses _._

What the hell was that?

Rangiku stood up straight, and flash stepped out of there with her captain in close pursuit _  
._

 _._

 _.  
_ Toshiro saw a large crowd of Shingami surrounding the source of the explosion.

He had made it there almost immediately, the training he did recently must have really paid off.

"Out of my way! I'm a captain! What happened did the Shiba's cause a-

Oh no.

Toshiro thought to himself that he would never forget what he seen.

There were hundreds of severed heads on sticks made of Reishi. Toshiro didn't need to check who they were from.

For they had on the shawl of the Kido Corps.

He then saw that where the Senkeimon was there was but scorch marks and dust. Toshiro knew what this meant.

They couldn't go to the world of the living.

And from the explosions he heard in the distance that wasn't the only one being destroyed _._

 _ **Wow that took a lot longer than it should have had! Sorry bout that. I was focusing on my Christmas gifts! I'm still a kid at heart ya know! Anyway the next one will take place in the high school, and right after the destruction of the Sekeimon! But it may take a while for two reasons. First, Microsoft is screwing me over with having to get a subscription, and two… Okay let me be straight Orihime will be the main POV in the next chapter, And I'm really nervous on how to write her! She is my favorite character, and no its not because**_ **of her you know** **what's, It's because of how relatable she is to me! Not with the beauty of course, but with her personality, and problems of kind of describe me in a nutshell. Having unrequited Crushes, her insercurities about her weakness, being unable to hurt other people, and her unrelenting kindness describes me to a tea! I, have felt all of those at one point, so I feel for her even though she doesn't exist! So, I want to get her right if you know what I mean, so if any you have any tips on how to write her please respond. And finally review! I want to know how you like the story so far! Thank you-Aj**


	4. To the last man

**Hello again my dear readers! It's your dear author here, and I apologize for this taking so long. I was sick, I had to go back to school, and well, I had just plain procrastination, which kept me from finishing this chapter. Also reader101 (Thank you for reviewing and liking this fic!) you asked why Orihime was the way she was in chapter 1. Don't worry I'll explain! I can't get into explicit detail right now, but let's just say the antagonist has…**

 **Well…**

 **Let's just say he has a type he likes to "play" with.**

 **I felt a bit dirty saying that.**

 **Anyway, this is also the second draft of this chapter, but enough about me! Now we begin!**

DISCLAIMER: Bla Bla Bla Don't own bleach. Bla Bla Bla give Tite Kubo money. Bla Bla Bla worship Orihime. (Don't worry I love you all, and hope you enjoy this story and the stories I've put on my favorites page :) ) You don't have to though, their just author's who helped inspire me to write this fic ( Especially Racholasj and Silent Sky!)

Byakuya was having dinner with his sister when he heard the explosions.

They were very faint at first, but soon the distant rumbling soon turned into an earthquake, and the remote bangs suddenly thundered through the air.

"What was that?" Rukia exclaimed.

That was a good question.

But before byakuya could think about it more, another explosion cut him off.

This time it was right outside _his_ manor.

Someone was invading the home he grew up in.

Hearing the screams of his guards, he quickly flash stepped out to deal with the insolent fools.

They clearly didn't know what they were up against.

Nor Byakuya for that matter.

.  
.

"What's going on?" A deep voice boomed.

Toshiro sighed relived. The head captain had arrived.

Better yet with the captains of squad 4, 8, and 13.

Toshiro kneeled, hoping to quicly recap what was going on.

But, the look of shock on the head captains face told all that was needed to be told.

.  
.

.  
Yamamoto gaped at the severed heads in a stunned silence.

He hadn't seen such barbarism in over a thousand years…

"Old man Yama?"Shunsui asked concerned.

Quickly regaining his composure, his shock soon turned into rage at the animals who did this.

" _Get the rest of the captains. Now!"  
_

 _Toshiro went away, so yamamoto turned to the other captains._

"Go to the other Senkaimon's. Go and pay them back a thousand fold!"

 _"_ _And_ _I want a head for every man lost_ _!"_

And in the blink of an eye, they were all gone.

.

.  
For Byakuya, time stood still.

It was like looking at the aftermath of a nuclear bomb, for everything was either on fire, or turned into ashes.

It also seemed that some of the ground had turned into beads of fine glass, but something else got Byakuya's attention.

Lying on the ground, were all his men, almost unrecognizable ,but for the bloodstained uniforms.

Unrecognizable because the skin and flesh of the actual bodies themselves (to byakuya's horror and disgust) appeared to be slowly, but surely rotting away, and peeling off like a Banana.

"Ma… Master... Byak… Kuya?" A pained, sorrowful voice whimpered, his voice all but rasping.

Byakuya took in the sight of the poor man. He was one of the oldest guards in his service, having served under his grandfather, when his grandfather was a young man.

He knelt down in front of him, and looked at the old man.

He was hanging on, but it seemed what ever he was hanging on to was quickly crumbling away.

His belly had been split open, and his right arm had been cut off.

And yet despite the fact he could barely breathe , he was still trying to talk to his master.  
"Captain?" He asked softly but in his usual composure. "What happened?"

"There… was a bright flash… everything was burning… we tried to put it out… but t- the men started fighting each other… they had cuts on their body… It was madness! They- oh kami! They started eating each other!"

Byakuya eyes opened in horror, but he quickly recovered and asked what happened next.

"We… me and some other men were… unaffected… but before we knew it was happening…"

Suddenly the man started vomiting blood, and shaking uncontrollably.

"I… m… sor… ry..."

The man was ashamed that he failed, byakuya quickly saw.

But he didn't.

The man had done his job bravely, and nobly.

He was just over matched.

"Don't worry you didn't fail. You are truly brave."

Byakuya was trying to comfort the guard. He wasn't very good at that, but he had to try.

He wished that he had appreciated his men more.

But this wasn't the time to grieve.

He knew what had to be done.

Before the guard could even realize it his pain was forever gone.

.  
"Well, well! It seems that the bitch has found his pups all skinned! Maybe you shouldn't rear all runts next time!"

A reedy voice got Byakuya's attention.

He turned around and saw a young man-

No.

After what he did he didn't deserve to be called a man.

He was still smiling.

Byakuya took out his sword, and walked towards "it".

"You made a horrible mistake coming here."

The "thing" just grinned even wider, and laughed. "Nothing I ever do is a mistake my friend! After all, how can you make mistakes when your having such fun!"

Byakuya's Reiatsu rose ten fold. _That thing called humiliating his men fun!_

Enraged, Byakuya decided hid fate then and there.

He used flash step to move behind him, while starting to unleash his Zanpukuto _._

"

Scatter, Senbonzakura _."_

 _A_ thousand cherry blossoms tore it's neck, effectively decapitating it, blood covering him...

… Only to look in shock as it spoke anyway.

"That's it? I thought that the noble cunts were stronger and smarter then that." He said to himself.

Byakuya stared at the impossible sight, dumbfounded.

The creature flesh reknitted his head back to where it was but he just rubbed his greasy hair in boredom.

"Have you even found out that you are already dead?" Suddenly, Byakuya couldn't feel anything below his neck as he fell to his knees, and then to his chest.

"Hmm, you should have attacked from far away. And you definitely shouldn't ave gotten my blood on you!"

"Your sister's pretty cute by the way. "He said licking his lips. "It's a shame I don't have time to play with her."

Byakuya tried to move but his efforts yielded to naught.

He had to get up or rukia-  
"Awww… It seems that I won't ever get the chance to play with her anyway."

With great struggle Byakuya moved his neck, and to his horror saw the sight of his mansion.

It was in flames.

A loud scream escaped his lips, the sound of his sister's name.  
 _  
_ **I'm so sorry that it took me so long (like I said above I was sick, and also had to split the chapter in half) and I take the blame if I lost some of you! Anyway don't quote me on this, but the next chapter's should get here in a timely manner cause I already got them planned out. So please review! Again you don't have to do it , I'd just like to see how you like my story. I appreciate every view and love you all.- Aj**

P.S Don't worry I haven't forgotten rukia (She's in my top 5 character list), and I'll also in due time explain every question you may have.


	5. The lady's Sorrow

**Hello again! Your dear author's back, and hopefully on a fast paced schedule! I was a bit disappointed with the last chapter. I don't think it was my best. I was also disappointed at the lack of reviews. Don't worry though I'm over it! None of you have to review, I would just like some! I also saw that I got more views when I released my last chapter, so I guess I'm doing something right? Anyway, this was the chapter with Orihime as the main POV but once again it got cut to help with pacing (now it's a Rukia chapter). I'm a bit nervous with this one, so please excuse any character mistakes I get! Also real quick, does anyone else think that Tite Kubo is rushing the manga? It's seems to be going faster than it should, and I'm afraid that he won't reveal captains like Urahara's Bankai, and The other Stenritter's powers… Anyway this will hopefully be a long chapter, and I'll do my best to make it as good as possible!**

 **Also check out Racholasj. She was the one who made me admire fan fiction as a medium, that can be made into something touching, and special! And thank you Draconicherochan21 for the much needed kindness and advice. You really are awesome! Edit: for explanation of changes see below.**

 _Fire._

That was one of the first thought's going through Rukia Kuchiki's head.

She had tried to follow byakuya earlier but it seemed that someone had placed some sort of barrier on the mansion as soon as her brother left.

To makes things worse, the barrier wasn't Kido, or at least any kido she had ever seen. She would Unfortunately learn this the hard way.

 **A few minutes ago**

.

.

.

"Lady Rukia?" A voice said, snapping Rukia out of her hurried pace.

Rukia turned around, both relieved and annoyed to see a few servants behind her

She _had_ to help her brother, even if he didn't want her help, or thought he had to protect her.

He was her brother after all, and this was her home as well, and she had grown close to the servants. Most of them had been born in the slums like herself.

So, when she felt all of their Reiatsu starting to disappear, the tears came unbidden, and her heart started to break in two.

She stopped. The door and all the windows appeared to be blocked by red, veiny vines, slithering like snakes, and engulfing everything in its path.

Very slowly.

It was pretty lame to be honest.

"Fucking bitch!"

A coarse, rude voice sang.

Rukia turned around and saw a very tall man of six feet. His face seemed to be a nothing but a shaggy enormity of a short scraggly beard, a mustache and mutton chops, all the color of gold and fire.

He was wearing a belt of gilded copper made in the shape of fiery stars, black breeches, snake skin boots, and the hair on his chest.

"Very Classy." Rukia retorted, annoyed by the senseless insult.

"I'm guessing that you are here for me or Captain Kuchiki."

The man smiled somewhere under his fiery beard and nodded his head, starting to slowly walk towards her. "Sorry if I seem simple, me and the dog sometimes speak less than eloquently. And I can forgive anyone who insults him by the way." He shrugged and spoke in a voice that was between heavily accented and accentless, "I hate him myself."

 _What? How did he know that! I didn't say it out loud. Can he read my thoughts?_

"Yes."

He responded without moving his lips.

"And, since the dog is my lord's favorite pet, I'm afraid that insulting the dogs... things... is akin to insulting god himself!"

Now Rukia was really confused. However, since like many of the adversaries like him that she faced seemed to like the sound of their own voice, she decided to try to stoke his ego.

Wait.

She couldn't fight back. He could literally predict every move she made.

However, she had to fight anyway. Even if it were against the odds.

After all, how many times had Ichigo been overpowered, yet still fought anyway?

Besides, she had helped Ichigo regain his resolve, whenever he had thought the odds were against him. She would just have to return the favor by not giving up.

The man just smiled and out of nowhere pulled a stack of Rukia's drawings.

Rukia gaped in shock, horrified that not only had someone been in her room, but had also stolen her masterpieces!

Rukia sighed. She had just got done hanging them up in her room as well.

"Two things. First, you are over a hundred year's old! You shouldn't be drawing rabbits like a little kid.

"So what if I am- "

"Second!" he said interrupting her as her drawings caught fire.

Shock and anger characterized her expression, as she glared at him response.

 _That_ _Asshole! I was going to show them to Ukitake san._

Rukia was suddenly became aware of surroundings. Instead of the familiar tawny walls, she was in a drafty, worm eaten keep, filled with faded banners of battles long since forgotten

 _Where am I and why was it so familiar? Wait how long Have I been in here?_

How did she even mistake it for her home in the first place? It didn't look anything like it.

Unless…

 _AAAHHHHH!_

A scream interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around as darkness stained her eyes, for she realized there was no ground on her feet and fell into the abyss.

.

.

.

.

There was nothing here.

No furniture. No carpeting. No fresh air. Not even a meeting of the rank she had proudly earned, nor a dinner with her emotionally reserved but Well Meaning brother, and especially no conversation (actually more like arguing) with Renji or even Ichigo.

Only the void.

It seemed to strike on forever, a true darkness that took neither shape or form in a place that laughed at time itself.

Rukia didn't know how long she had been in here, and was now starting to give up hope she was going to get out.

For the difference between a minute and a millennium was truly not that unalike.

She had heard that when Szayelaporro Granz had died, he must have wished for death due to the fact that the drug injected into him, it made every second feel like a century.

She thought it was a fitting punishment, after all he had made her friends suffer so greatly, so why wouldn't he deserve to die the way he did?

She realized then that she shouldn't have judged his punishment without experiencing herself.

" _So you're giving up that easily?"_

A voice replied, not unkindly.

"What! Who's there?"

" _Hmm, if you think this is hell… Well you are correct, but it's my hell." The voice echoed strangely. And you don't deserve to be here. Don't worry though, you will be seeing me riiiiiiight aboooout now!._

Then light came and she found herself in a budding forest. Leaves were starting to grow on scratched bark branches, and flowers were starting to blossom.

In the middle of it was a short man looking incredibly cheerful.

"Ah, yes welcome to my inner world!" the man started walking towards her. "I apologize for you being in that empty pit. If it makes you feel any better, you were only in there for two minutes, but from personal experience we both know that it feels longer than that."

Rukia was about to thank him, but then he said something no guy (or likeminded girl) should ever say to a lady.

Ever.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be taller. And bigger in certain places."

Rukia was livid.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is this how you treat guests!"

"This how I treat people in general. You should try it sometime instead of being constantly polite." He

smirked, "Lady Kuchiki." He said mockingly.

Rukia was about to say something else, but then the man just kept rounding on her.

"Forgive my rudeness. I was born very poor, so I just don't believe in treating someone who thinks their better then you like they are superior."

Rukia was surprised by his sudden change of mood. Wasn't he just welcoming her earlier?

I don't think I'm better than anyone! She said defensively but then mused on his words.

What? So shocked that someone is insulting you! Of course all of you are the same! You grow fat on roasted boar, and neeps while we could barely even-

"Were you really born poor?"

The man looked shocked.

"Did I say all of that aloud? Damn, I must be going mad. What do you think John?"

Silence greeted this question as the man was laughing to someone only he could see, and Rukia suddenly realized that if a few minutes to her felt like a hundred years, how long has he been here?

And from the looks of it he had nothing but the voices in his head to keep him company.

"Oh John, I love how our talks are not at all silent!" He said sarcastically.

Now she was really confused, because she now didn't know whether he was mad or just fucking with her.

Probably a little bit of both.

"Yes, so what would you know of it?"

"I wasn't born noble. I grew up in the Rukongai District."

The man looked at her suspiciously, but after a brief moment he sighed and sat down on the sprouting grass.

"Forgive me Lady Rukia. You don't have to tell me the rest. I believe you. But when you have no one to blame for your fate but yourself, you deny it and get angry at others."

"You see I've been in here for a very long time, and even the sweetest of souls turn bitter from being alone for so long. I've had an eternity to muse on the decisions I've made have made, and all I have is regrets and guilt." She could see know he was tearing up a bit

Rukia didn't know what to say, so she walked towards and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She knew what it was like to be alone, but this… He was right this was Hell.

The man suddenly started laughing, at first a chuckle, then a cackle.

"It's a horrible crime to make a demon cry."

Suddenly, the world to crumble, and the man started fading away, like a scar on existence.

"I'm sorry Lady Rukia. I can't tell what's real anymore. If you exist I've sent you to your probable death. However, you guessed correctly where you were, and you can escape that. Afterword… What I've seen is very bleak. So, if you're dead, I doubt you would mind If I asked Ichigo out?"

"How do y-

"Don't worry I know you think of him as a brother. And yes I am." He said answering everything but her first question. "But…"

" _If You survive…" he said as everything got blurry and hard to understand. "Tell that old bastard a warning from me."_

 _He leaned in closer, his voice barely heard._

" _ **The corpse king didn't die. He been dreaming, and soon he'll awake."**_

 _And suddenly she was falling back into the unbounded abyss._

.

.

.

Rukia was suddenly back where she was originally, as a scream once again raked her senses.

She turned around, hoping that this time, there wouldn't be darkness around the corner.

The sight that awaited her was almost as bad.

Lying on the ground was the fiery man writhing in agony. And it wasn't hard to guess why.

For the man's flesh appeared to be moving on its own, almost like it had a will of its own as it started bubbling under his skin, tearing away from the bone.

It made Rukia want to threw up

Suddenly, It felt as if an earthquake hit the room, the keep shaking and cracking under the pressure, the top of the hall melting into an infinite black sky, cascading into the night.

Then the whispers stated, first being as soft as the wind, then being louder than an avalanche.

"N- No… He said as the whispering got louder. Stop my lord! P-P-Please I'm your pet like always… _No. Please god I'm sorry!"_

Rukia didn't think. She knew what to do.

The man's inner world was crumbling away and being destroyed. However she had the feeling that the man was still in her house...

But she had to act _now_ , even if it meant forsaking her honor. She raised her hand and proceeded to quickly channel her Reiatsu into an attack at the man, containing all of her anger and fear for her brother's and everyone else's safety.

Hado #33! Sokastsui!

And as the sky filled with impossible colors, she was happy to see that her theory was correct.

.

.

.

For she was now back in the manor, with her being surrounded by servants.

It was just as she had guessed. She was glad that she was familiar with her Zanpakuto's inner world. Somehow, these creatures could invite (force) other soul's in their own little dimensions.

"Lady Rukia- I- Where were you!"

Rukia was about to answer (as well as to ask how long she was gone) when the "vines" Started moving considerably faster.

So fast in fact, that one of the servants had to push her out of the way to avoid it.

As she fell to the ground, she saw the vine move like a bull whip, and impale her.

She wouldn't remember how they both had screamed.

Nor how the servant had her fluids drained till she was nothing but a withered cadaver.

Nor how she had unleashed her sword in wrath, and froze all the vines.

Or how the fiery man revealed himself, apologizing for the pain she would soon Experience.

And she certainly wouldn't remember the feeling of the flames licking her body.

.

.

.

 **Wow.**

 **This was 100% EXAUSTING!'**

 **So, you may be asking did I really kill off Rukia, risking the flames of a thousand IchiRuki fangirls and boys?**

 **Well, I guess you are going to have to wait and find out!**

 **As you can see I had to change it to a Rukia chapter. This was because originally going be split into fourths, with the POVs being Rukia, Orihime, Karin, and Ichigo in that order.**

 **Also this chapter was written WAY before Urahara's bankai was revealed.**

 **However, as you can see, I had to split it in half due to the fact it would have become, WAY too long.**

 **I've also decided to edit some of my older chapters due to flow and pacing issues.**

 **Finally, I know the villains seem two dimensional right now.**

 **Just give it a few chapters. Hint. Hint. (;**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long, but as long as I have school, it's sadly going to take a while.**

 **Thank you all for saying with me this long.**

 **I also have some ideas for a Detective Conan fic. (;**

 **But first let's get back to Karakura Town and see what our lovable, and adorable redhead is up to.**

 **(:**

 **-Aj**


	6. All Empires End

In the depths of a city hidden below Heaven, an assassin emerged from the shadows, ready to achieve his ambitions.

He looked around and saw a clocktower, a few Cathedral like buildings, and a desolate looking alley. He was cloaked in the Quincies uniform as to not avow suspicion. Since the military was also the law enforcement, most people would not recognize another soldier patrolling the streets… Though it would be much harder once he got into the emperor's palace.

He briefly admired the various structures and buildings. The clearly European inspired architecture was different then the archaic (But no less beautiful) feudalistic buildings of the world above, in the way they showed off their elegance. They were a lot more spiritual, almost divine in the way they showed off the symbol of the Quincy faith. Then again, he was reminded of the abhorrent monstrosities of the Nazi's, only built to show off the power of the rulers, and strike fear in the hearts of men.

The Assassin adjusted his featureless black mask and white cap, so as get to let the air move into his wet, sore face. Quietly he walked followed a smooth road into a small, crowded city square adorned with statues of Quincies in Reishi armor. There were a few shops selling various sorts of items, all of the building had five sides and were bearing the symbol of the Wandenreich.

A few were selling food, a few were selling contraband Portable TV's and Game consoles, a few were even selling old artifacts from days gone by. He stopped by a restaurant and ordered a few things to go. He had brought some of the national currency with him, but apparently the military got everything free. So he bought a few of favorites, but he felt bad so he still payed the lady anyway. He knew he shouldn't eat before killing someone, but this could very well be his last fight.

And with dealing with someone as strong Yhwach, you really need to be realistic. The power of the Almighty couldn't easily be parried. That's why he deciding to attack at night. He could catch them by surprise, and without risking a near impossible fight.

As he went out he looked and saw nothing but an empty black sky.

No stars.

No comets.

No light of any kind.

He wondered not for the first time what line would be like for someone who had seen nothing but darkness for the majority to see sunlight. Would they be struck blind by its magnificence? Would they run away in fear of a thing they could never comprehend. It truly was the allegory of the cave in in motion.

He guessed it worked the same if you been taught to be something for your entire life, without having a plurality of views. It would be almost too much for someone to bare…

Two kings were about to meet. One would recreate the world, the other was to be nothing but a memory.

The would be King smiled, and set the plan he worked centuries on in motion.

.

.

.

"Fuck, it's cold up here." One guard exclaimed, numb from feet to balls.

"I heard the same of your wife's pussy." The guard next to him retorted, laughing at his crappy joke.

"Fuck. You."

"Hey I'm just making small talk!"

The king passed the obviously insecure men by as he started the climb up to the Silbern. If Yhwach survives this, he must really think about hiring more competent henchman. They couldn't even notice that he was limping.

Well, he may have the heart and look of a young man, but he really was showing his age.

He was reluctant to use his powers right out of the gate. While he was certainly powerful, the power he had could destroy him very easily. He still hadn't recovered from his injuries inflicted upon him half a millennium ago…

He Passed by enormous versions of the statues he saw in the square. _Damn Yhwach must be compensating for some-_

A sudden spike of Reiastu, warned the king of the sudden danger. He dodged the incoming Fist easily, jumping a few feet to the left.

 _What the hell!_ The statues were moving on their own accord! _Fuck, that will bring the birds upon me._ He had no choice, if he was caught he would miss his chance…

He removed the glove on his left hand, showing a bright, glowing Lotus with eight sharp pedals and the eye of a snake in the middle of the palm on his scarred rotten arm, and flicked a finger.

The statues and the entire bottom half of Silbern were engulfed in invisble reiastu. Then they disappeared in the air and were no more than thickened Reishi.

.

.

.

In a matter of seconds, the Sternritter and remaining Soldat were there to investigate. They were dumbstruck that someone was stupid enough to attack the emperor's base.

He could sense all of them, there was twelve… No twenty-two of Yhwach's knights were moving fast to the outside of the Silbern. As much as he tried to be humble, and in spite of their Captain level strength, he could most likely defeat them in a matter of seconds. Like Yhwach, he was the oldest of his race.

In the chaos, the king, had managed to get inside the compound. It was complete pandemonium, with soldiers running from in and out of it, Nurses and doctors rushing injured Quincies to the medical barracks, and the irritating sound of someone shouting commands on the radio.

Once he managed to get someplace hidden, he stopped to give relief to his tortured lungs. His entire body was suffering from the use of his power. He briefly lifted up his mask to throw up a mixture of blood and pus. His limbs where shaking from the agony, his heart stopped repeatedly, and his entire left arm was completely useless.

 _Shit, I must have overused my power…_

The pain was almost unbearable. It was like his entire body was shutting down. Though, it was always like that. His long life had been full of suffering, but why did it have to happen now! His people needed him. The massacred souls of his dead were going to stay unavenged from their betrayal. They would just be another victim of Soul King's puppets. If his brother were here-

No.

Doubts and regrets are for cowards and old decrepit men. He would not bow to fate. His had chosen his course, and nothing would ever turn him around.

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to be here."

The King turned around and saw the Sternritter Grandmaster, Jugram Hascwalth calmly walking towards him.

"So, it appears that you are foolish enough to his majesty. Well I'm afraid you're not going to more than a few steps paces before you fall."

The King simply laughed at this, His cackling echoed throughout the hall as he

"What exactly is so funny?"

"Hmm, astute observation. Tell does the Almighty give you your confidence or is it your own bravado?"

Hascwalth took a step back. "You know about the Almighty?"

"Of course I know about that particular annoyance. And I know you Jugram Hascwalth. You are nothing but a puppet, just another pigeon that worships a flying eagle… But even eagles fall when you clip their wings. It's not too late you know. Drop down your arms and serve me. I assure you, you won't be nothing-

"Enough! I will no longer suffer any insult to his Majesty!" Hascwalth practically teleported behind him as to strike him down, only to be shocked when he caught his blade with his finger.

"This won't harm me." The blade suddenly disintergrated all the way to the hilt. Hascwalth was dumbstruck. A common soldier destroyed his blade?

"Don't expect me to give you mercy now. You made your choice to die when you became Yhwach's puppet."

No, I saw you coming! The Almighty assured me that-

That what? That I will fall to you? Don't be so vain! The king then grabbed Hascwalth by the neck.

"You wanna know the sad part is? If you hadn't just attacked straight away I wouldn't have been able to kill you. You might have won. And one more thing."

The king brought the grandmaster's ear to his mouth. He didn't like doing this, but felt the need to bring the arrogant pup back down to earth.

"When I kill you, your king has no chance of surviving. Just a little food for thought."

Hascwalth was confused until he realized just what he meant.

He's was going to halve Yhwach's power.

Before he can even move the King snapped his neck. The split pupils on his panicked expression remained until the King gouged them out with his gloved fingers. The bloody remnants were then squished into Jelly, a red paste to be scooped off with shaking fingers.

The King look forlornly at the shell that once contained a soul. He was just a child compared to him. He even looked the part with his long silky locks and his feminine face.

"I truly pity you Jugram Hascwalth. At least now you are free from the strings that bind you."

The king ran through the innumerable hallways, all exact copies of one another. Beautiful boring copies.

Now reinvigorated, the daring king smirked as he made his way to the throneroom, more confident than ever.

 _On angel's wing I come to return you to the nothing you were, Yhwach._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The Schutzstaffel were more than prepared. They had activated their Volstandig's and were ready for the foe. The man had taken out the Grandmaster. They couldn't even dare to hold back…

"Where is this bastard? Why can't we sense him? I say we find him" Gerald Valkyries wings were flapping in irritated anticipation, more than impatient to face the foe.

"Don't you dare. We are the knights of god. We belong nowhere but with his majesty. So wait." Lille Barro had his wings aimed in separate directions. He face was the definition of calm. It was no matter they couldn't handle. They may have taken out his majesty's other half but he was the first of the Sternritter, the most elite, the man closest to god. He would not lose.

Pernida just stood there and stared into space like he always did.

Very predictable.

His volstandig gave him the appearance of a triple wing angel with a large veiny halo above his head. He had spread his nerves through the room as to trap the intruder when he got in.

"Damn it where is he!"

Gerald question was immediately answered as the enormous door cracked and then shattered into dust. As the dust cleared a figure approached coughing his way in

"I'm here."

"So you are the sinner who dared to try and assassinate his majesty?" Lille pointed his wings and their holes charged up at fired.

The King then raised his reiatsu, it immediately solidifying as it deflected the blasts back towards Lille. An astonished Lille just barely dodged it.

"Do you honestly think a bunch of wannabe angels can defeat a god that easily?"

"We shall not be spoken like that! Who are you to judge the divine?"

The king laughed for a brief moment before his breath caught in his throat, turning into a plague of coughs.

Well the truth is I only have one name. That name is the name that my race has had before the beginning of your time.

The King then teleported towards Lille and formed a large hiltless blade with his Reiatsu, cutting Lille vertically in half, as the halves collapsed in on himself and into nothingness.

"That name is I Am."

The floor and wall soon formed fists but they then disintergrated to dust as both the walls and roof shattered into ashes.

Before Pernida and Gerald knew it, the flesh was stripped from their bodies, leaving only bloody bones.

The King then turned towards Yhwach, falling to the ground. _No not now_! He dragged himself towards the emperors throne panic setting in his soul. He soon lost all feeling in his foot and then his shin as he struggled to make to the throne. Everything below his waist was nothing but useless muscle. _Almost there… Don't give out now!_

He dragged his useless carcass all the to Yhwach's chair as he was forced to use arms to pull himself to the King.

With all the strength left in his body, he touched Yhwach foot and finally finished it.

Suddenly all the souls in his body were forced out of Yhwach's mouth. Thousands, perhaps millions of screams sounded through the air like a warhorn, forcing Yhwach awake.

"What's…. Happening!" Yhwach stood up only to fall on his knees as he coughed up blood, a copious amount spilling onto the floor.

"I'm putting you out of your misery. More strictly speaking I unsealed all the souls in your body."

Who… _You._

"Me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you died."

 _As did I._

The other king bowed his head in regret. "I pity you. What the soul king did to you was unforgivable. But what you did to your own family, and what intended to do the entire, leaves me with no regrets."

How dare act as if you understand! I'll-

"You can't do anything you whimpering child. You who just creates nothing but destruction has no right to complain. Your irresponsible pouting ends here! You who were nothing will now return to nothing. BEGONE!"

Yhwach let out a rage fill screech as his consciousness was destroyed and his body fell from his throne limp and lifeless.

If the kings had any remaining lips, it would have shown a bright smile on his face as slipped into unconsciousness.

 _And on the first day of the beginning of the end, the great demon is defeated and with his death, so starts the creation of a new world…_

… _And the return of the gods._

 **Yeah I bet you didn't expect this to be back so soon! Here's a few fun facts. I was working on a completely different chapter starring Orihime and filled with the entirety of the world of the living. Problem was, I got a bit disillusioned upon rereading the old chapters, and moved on to Karin's Turn. Which you should all check out immediately!**

 **Seriously what are you guys doing still doing here? Stop reading this and start reading that.**

 **I'll wait…**

 **Okay now that you're back, let me tell you I can't quite remember where I got the idea of this chapter, but I know that it goes well with the Berserk soundtrack. I also don't really have the time or the patience to explain the Allegory Of The Cave, so I apologize for that.**

 **Also to the guy who said it wasn't scary yet… Don't worry. There's going to be some really fucked up shit in the later chapters, and lots of symbolism… Though I guess it's more along with the themes of the story.**

 **You see what I ultimately want FNAM to be is a deconstruction. Of multiple things**

" **Of What?" A random reader asks.**

" **What do you think River Song?"**

" **Spoilers."**

 **Keep reading. I think I can make it deep without it being pretentious,**

 **But only time will tell…**


	7. Living Nightmares

**Yeah… this is a weird one. That's exactly why I'm putting this in the beginning. Let me warn you right now, it gets really weird. Also any discrepancies from the last chapters, I assure you are deliberate. Particularly involving Karin.**

The bugs were dancing. Two butterflies and a moth were seemingly flying around in circles, unaware of the curious redhead watching them through a window.

Orihime wondered what it was like to be see the world through their eyes. She read that while they didn't live long, to them a few hours felt like an entire lifetime. This is where Orihime's imagination kicks in.

Did they have any dreams?

Are they secretly superheroes?

Do the girl butterflies fall in love with handsome ginger boy butterflies, but are too afraid of getting hurt to confess?

Orihime didn't notice Chizuru walking past her, stopping when she noticed her love standing there, looking cute just gazing out the window. Chizuru, not one to not take advantage of any situation involving her being alone with her crush, quickly snuck up behind Orihime and-

She was promptly chopped in the neck by a very pissed off Tatuski who had only left Orihime for a moment to go to the bathroom, not thinking of any potential danger.

"Can't you take a hint?" Tatsuki growled as she prepared to curb stomp Chizuru.

But then Chizuru said something that she honestly didn't expect.

"Ever since you grew your hair out, you've looked pretty cute…" Chizuru said dizzily. Tatsuki honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

She did know how to respond when she noticed Chizuru staring up her skirt with blood coming out of her nose.

After punishing her a bit, Tatsuki went up to Orihime and tapped her shoulder, snapping her out of her obviously deep philosophical thoughts.

"Tatsuki chan! Don't surprise me like that! But you know if you get really good at sneaking up on people you could be a ninja! You're already a martial arts master so that part shouldn't hard. But you should also start-

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Tatsuki smirked at the idea, a bit amused with her friend's daydreaming. "Let's go to class."

While walking down the hallway, Tatsuki noticed that most of the boys stood frozen, gaping with their mouths open as they checked out Orihime. A freshman proceeded to walk towards her, with a smirk on his face. Tatsuki shot them a glare, which doubled as a clear warning. Most of the boys knew not to even think about asking Orihime out while Tatsuki was there, but a few still tried.

The idea of her poor naïve friend getting taken advantage of by some horny asshole made her protective instincts flare up. Orihime thankfully didn't know her appeal, and Tatsuki intended to keep it that way.

Orihime who have been humming a tune to herself the whole time, stopped in her tracks. She remembered that she wanted to talk to Tatsuki about something.

"Ichigo didn't come to class this morning."

"So? He's probably sick or doing some Shinigami thing."

"No. I felt his energy rapidly rise this morning only to go back to normal. It woke me up from a dream I was having."

Tatsuki laughed. "Maybe he was dreaming of you and that woke him up!"

Orihime blushed bashfully. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Just then Orihime noticed Ichigo walking towards her with an odd look on his face. His signature scowl was gone, and was replaced with…

Guilt?

Yes, that had to be guilt. She saw that his eyes were to the ground, his usual straight lanky figure was slumped as he walked slowly towards her slowly as if he was reluctant to talk to her.

"Hey Inoue… At Lunch we need to talk about something important. Get Chad and Ishida, and meet me on the rooftop."

Orihime nodded and watched as he turned his back on her and slinked into class.

 _Why is he like that? Did something happen to him this morning?_

Well whether she wanted to or not she guessed she was about to find out.

.

.

.

"Well, Kurosaki, I certainly hope you brought us up here for a reason." Uryu's tone showed he was wondering why Ichigo was calling them up here. It was probably important though, because he doubted Ichigo would call them up here for no reason.

Ichigo glared at Uryu, but ending up sighing in displeasure. He didn't really know how even begin to explain. It still sounded a bit ridiculous to say that nightmare had warned him of things to come. Ichigo had never believed in those who claimed to see to future and now he about to say he could

Chad silently examined Ichigo. Like Orihime he noticed something off about him. Something had definitely got him on edge in a way Chad hadn't seen before.

"Listen…"

.

.

.

He felt the itch.

It was itch he knew had felt before, but it had been years since he felt it. Even then, his senses had been removed for so long he barely remembered how to feel anything.

Every part of him was numb. His mind, his limbs, his very being felt nothing. It was like he was a corpse.

But sometimes his mind harkened back to days of hopelessness and despair, of salvation and safety, of innocence and it's lost, of brutal days in the hot desert, of disillusionment and regret, of ruination and betrayal, and finally to deadly mistakes and the inability to change them.

And Blood. The smell and taste of blood.

The man felt every one of them and more. If he hadn't removed some of his memories, he would have drowned in them. But now he was forced to see the days to come of being forced to watch in horror as he was forced to be just be a bystander as a horrible chain of events unfolded without him being able to stop them.

He had been in this Hell for a long time. The last memories he had of his corporeal life was in the Soul Society. He went there to say goodbye to the last of his family, only to be ambushed by the great beast and thrown into this hell.

No this was worse than Hell. At least Hell had an eventual respite in the form of reincarnation.

He had been training for what felt like ten Milleniums, mastering every skill his master had taught him. He may be gone now, along with the rest of his brotherhood. He didn't know. But either way he was going to stop the other gods even if he had to die in the process.

(He deserved to die after all.)

If you were to find him depressed, you would be wrong. In fact, he was absolutely excited to see the new world. It looked beautiful, even if the architecture looked ugly as shit

(To feel and see Nature's beauty.)

(To find temporary solace in a beautiful man's embrace.)

(To draw phalluses and other immature things on the walls of houses.)

(To feel the weight of his sword one last time.)

(To mess with a few Shinigami's and Hollow's heads.)

(To finally end this fight, have closure, and finally move on from this life in peace.)

It wouldn't be much longer now. He had slowly been able to see the world outside of this prison, so he knew he soon would be free.

He would wash away his mistakes with the beast's blood. But sadly, after this moment of peace, nightmares would haunt his dreams.

.

.

.

Ichigo couldn't sleep that night. But it wasn't because of the premonitions he had the night before.

He had actually managed to calm himself down after the talking with his friends. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and could finally calm down. That ended when he had gotten home.

There he that someone had tried to abduct his sisters.

When he had gotten home, he was greeted by sisters, who hugged him tight. When this happened Ichigo knew something was off. Yuzu may sometimes do this but Karin? This was definitely odd.

"Ichi Nii!" Yuzu had cried, sobbing into Ichigo's chest. "Thank god you got home!"

"Hey, what's the matter you guys" Ichigo was getting shook violently.

"A-A man-chased after us w-w-when we were walking from school!"

Ichigo immediately went into shock after this announcement. Someone tried to… Someone tried to kidnap Karin and Yuzu?

All he could see was the man in his dreams, his malign smile resonated throughout his being. He clutched his fists in rage and fear, his protective instincts going into overdrive.

"Ichi Nii?"

Ichigo looked down and saw Karin and Yuzu looking at him in expectation. Ichigo calmed down a bit. Karin and Yuzu were in a vulnerable state right now, and he had started to let him down. He was the big brother. He was supposed to take care of them and protect them. He may have failed in the latter, but he knew he wouldn't fail again.

So he hugged them back. "It's going to be okay. I'm here. It's alright."

Yuzu the more sensitive one took consolation in his words, while Karin in spite of being embarrassed about what happened and being forced to cry on her brother, believed him.

After all, her brother was a big badass death god who could defeat anything! It's not like he couldn't handle an ordinary perv!

Ichigo spent the rest of the night spending time with his sisters. With classes and Shinigami duties Ichigo hadn't had any time to spend with his family. This was long overdue.

Eventually after a night of board games, and movie watching, they went to bed. Isshin and Ichigo talked a bit outside their rooms. Isshin, said that he wanted Ichigo to walk them both to school from now on. Ichigo agreed, and with a little of the weight taken off his shoulders, Isshin went sighed and went to bed, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

It could have been just some random creep, though that didn't really give Ichigo any solace. The idea of there being men like that make him a bit sick. Ichigo once again promised to himself that neither his friends or family would come to any harm as long as he is alive.

It took a while for them to go to sleep. Even Karin with all her toughness was frightened out of her mind, after what happened. Ichigo couldn't stand leaving them so he ended up fell asleep right next to them.

Soon enough he fell into unconscious.

"Hello again, Shinigami. I see that you look as smashing as ever."

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the man who had hit on him the night before. He was in what appeared to be a lively version of the place he was in last. The sound of birds and insects vibrated through the air as the minute smell of white roses vibrated through the air.

"Well, I see you're as slow and dull as ever."

Ichigo grabbed the man by his collar and got in his face, though he couldn't quite see it. It was like the man had cloaked himself in shadows and mist.

"I've had enough of these games! Now please tell me what I want to know!" There was more panic then fury in voice.

"Okay calm down. Now ask me what you will."

"Who are you? Why do you keep showing up in my dreams?"

I am what your race calls an Izanagi, Shinigami. If you're asking why I show up in your dreams, well think of it as I temporarily pull your soul out of your body, and into my dreams.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

What do you mean you don't-

"Ichigo when you live as long as me, you gain hundreds, perhaps thousands of names. It's sort of a unwritten rule that you don't tell anyone your real name. In fact, most of us end up willfully forgetting their name in attempt to forget about the past."

"What the hell does that have to do with your name?" Shinigami lived for thousands of years and they still kept their names.

"Well Ichigo, since you obviously never read anything harder than a children's book, actually think about it. Why would someone who outlives most mortal being's need to hide his name? For Kicks?"

"I really don't care."

"Well, fuck you too, You chaste ginger cocksucker! You know must people would have more questions than this! It's not every day you meet a demon!"

Ichigo ignored the insult and focused his attention on the other more interesting revelation. "Wait you're a demon?"

"Yes, Mr I Can't Pay Attention To Explanations, that's how I'm able to enter people's dreams." He was acting like invading people's privacy was a natural thing to him "And what a naughty boy you are! Dreaming about-

Ichigo covered his ears in response, going refusing to hear any of it. A loud hum trickled through his ears silencing the mysterious man…

 _What the hell…_

The sound went from a annoying tin to almost like loud static. He carried on speaking not noticing what was happening. Suddenly the man grabbed his head as blood started to leak from his disguised face. The world where he was was started to flicker like an old film, as the man started to shake like he was having a seizure.

"Hey are you okay!"

His head started shaking from side to side, his arms locked together and his back twisting like he was in a straightjacket. Ichigo ran to him only for him to fade away and Ichigo appeared in a completely different place.

Ichigo could hear the sound of three children crying. It was pitch black, but Ichigo couldn't wait for his vision to adjust to the dark. Like a blind man he groped his way around the room, eventually finding a bricked wall, using his hands to guide him from side to side. Ichigo went towards the sound of the children, finding himself touching glass.

That was when the lights went on.

Ichigo was blinded by the illuminating shine as it reflected off the glass. As ichigo got used to the light, he saw what was behind the glass, and stood horrified at the sight.

One child was gladly eating a cooked human leg as if unaware of what it was. His hair was Black as sin, his skin paler then alabaster, his mouth covered in grease, and his eyes were closed in delight.

The second child was nothing but skin and bones, his frame a disgrace to anyone human enough to observe him. He was crying as he stood over a rotting corpse of a women, and to Ichigo's horror he pulled a loose arm off as if it's bones were made of rotten wood, the stink emanating through the tight glass.

Soon the crying turned into laughter, and child's face turn into the man he saw attacking Karin. He went to the first child and forcibly opened his eyes. The kid looked down in shock and spat out the flesh, a mixture of screams and sobs coming from his mouth, as he hid shaking in the corner. The man stood up and walk towards a gagged third child, chained to a small throne in the left corner of the room. On a small podium to the side stood a clear transparent jar filled with something red.

Ichigo couldn't stand it any longer. He felt like he was going to throw if he didn't try to at least do something. He tried to smash the glass with his shoulder to no avail. On the third time the glass shattered but he was no longer in the room.

Instead he had fallen into some kind burning church or temple. He could smell the burnt flesh, hear the screams of agony, but in spite the flames licking his legs he couldn't feel any pain. Ichigo panicked, trying to pull people out only for them to turn into charred bones in his hands. People were dying and he couldn't do anything. He was powerless to stop it.

Ichigo screamed, seemingly stuck in Hell

He looked up, unable to watch and saw instead of a roof was the sky. Standing above him was a figure made out of fire, his long beard twisting in the wind as he pointed an ancient sword at him.

Another bout of light soon blinded Ichigo as he was now in a some sort of medieval village. It was abandoned and most of the house's were nothing but rubble. Bright light destroyed all the darkness in front of Ichigo, but he could just barely make out a winged figure standing in front of him, armored in light, and pointing his lance behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked behind his back and saw Horned Silhouette walking towards him, his cloak casting a shadow across the land behind him. Slitted eyes appeared in his in the shadows surrounding the dark man, as he pulled out his sword.

The man of light aimed his lance, as a beam of light was shot, splitting the earth in half…

Ichigo woke up at that moment. He was in his room again, but it was still dark, just barely near dawn. His body was covered sweat, a familiar rank smell met his nostrils. _Damnit! That bastard's gonna have to stop visiting me in my sleep!_ He was breathing like he had just ran an entire marathon

"Hey Ichigo! You alright?"

Kon hopped onto Ichigo's bed. As soon as that happened, Ichigo grabbed Kon, pulled out his pill, and swallowed it.

As soon as he was a Shinigami, he opened the window and jumped out of it. He needed fresh air, and definitely couldn't get it there.

As stood in front of his house, a light sprinkling started to drip down to ground. Great, just what I need. Rain.

He wasn't complaining much. Perhaps this time, the rain won't bring him sorrow.

"Ichigo." A voice whispered full of sorrow.

Ichigo blinked and saw the shadow man in front in him. He was holding a broken sword in his right hand. Ichigo was much too exhausted to care anymore. All he prayed for was that he would soon wake up.

He didn't even care that the rain was now red, and now smelled and tasted like blood.

"Let me give you a warning. Those who fight monsters, may eventually become monsters." The mist evaporated around him, revealing what he thought was his own face. Ichigo blinked and instead saw a grizzled man in his thirties. The man slashed Ichigo across his chest…

And he finally woke up from his nightmare with a slight stratch on his chest and grateful that his sisters didn't awake.

 **Okay don't worry all of that did mean something. I was greatly inspired by Carnivale's and Asoiaf's use of symbolism.**

 **And Karin's memory loss was deliberate. After all Memories and Dreams, and how we interpret them is DEFINITELY a main theme of this story.**

 **So any predictions or theories on what's going to happen next? I think this is better then the last chapters!**

 **Also, how'd I do? Was I too pretentious? If so I didn't mean to be!**


End file.
